The taking of blood samples is a very important part of the process of diagnosing and controlling disease. The traditional method used for taking small blood samples for blood formula and glucose measurement is to puncture the skin of a finger with a sharp object like a needle or pointed blade. For the taking of larger samples for other blood analysis a vein is usually punctured with a syringe needle. These methods are almost always painful and frightening, especially for children. In addition there is growing concern regarding the possibility of contracting AIDS by a contaminated needle or blade.
What is needed is a simple method and device for taking blood samples which virtually eliminates pain, stress and any risk of infection.